


Naruto: The Twin Jinchurikis

by UltimaShishigawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaShishigawa/pseuds/UltimaShishigawa
Summary: While on their first ever C-rank mission to the Land of Waves, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno encounter two siblings, one of which has a connection to the last Uchiha and the Uzumaki. But this boy carries a dark secret within himself and wishes to take revenge on someone whom wronged him in the past. Can Team 7 quell the pain and hatred within the boy's heart before it's too late, or will this darkness consume the boy? Read and find out!





	1. Battle in the Forest! The Boy with the Sharingan Eye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on their first ever C-rank mission to the Land of Waves, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno encounter two siblings, one of which has a connection to the last Uchiha and the Uzumaki. But this boy carries a dark secret within himself and wishes to take revenge on someone whom wronged him in the past. Can Team 7 quell the pain and hatred within the boy's heart before it's too late, or will this darkness consume the boy? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Naruto, or it's characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle in the Forest! The Boy with the Sharingan Eye!

A young teen of about 13 years-old was walking through the forest just outside the Land of Waves village. The boy had black spiky hair with the bangs concealing his right eye and an onyx left eye. He wore black ninja sandals, black pants and a black cloak that went down to his ankles. Next to him walked a little girl of about 8 years-old. She had brown hair that reached to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore a yellow kimono with black pants, and obi around her waist and blue ninja sandals.

"I can't wait to see Ms. Tsunami again!" said the girl with a bright and cheery smile as she looked up at the young teen beside her. "Can't you, big bro Arashi?" The boy, Arashi, looked down at the girl before pulling his left hand out from under the cloak and placing it on the girl's head.

"Yes, but unlike you, Yukino, I can wait." said Arashi as he patted the girl's head. "Now let's go over this again. When we're in a town, or in a forest, what do you do?"

"I stay close to you so you know where I am at all times." said Yukino causing Arashi to nod his head.

"Good." said Arashi. "And if I think there is danger up ahead?"

"I hide and stay put until you come to get me." answered Yukino. Arashi nodded his head.

"And what do you ask me before coming out of your hiding spot?" asked Arashi. Yukino thought for a moment before answering.

""When did you meet me?" To which you have to answer "September fifth."" answered Yukino. Arashi nodded his head again as he patted her head.

"Exactly." said Arashi as he allowed his hand to fall back under his cloak. Yukino looked up at Arashi with a questioning look.

"But we've been to the Land of Waves lots of times before and everyone was really friendly. Why do I need to do that there?" asked Yukino. Arashi sighed.

"Because a lot has changed since we were last there. Some business tycoon bought up all the transports, but word is his company is just a front for his "other" business deals. You stay close and in my sight. Understand?" said Arashi as he looked ahead. Yukino nodded her head in understanding.

"Got it, big bro." said Yukino as she gave Arashi a large smile. As they came out of the forest they found themselves in the waterside village. Looking at Arashi, Yukino noticed he was holding his hand out to her. Getting the silent gesture, Yukino nodded her head as she took his hand. Walking through the village, they noticed how the once beautiful village now seemed to be nothing more than a rundown village. Most of the buildings were in disrepair while people could be seen on the streets begging for money and food.

"This place looks so different compared to a year ago." said a sadden Yukino. Arashi nodded his head as he kept his gaze forward.

"This is what happens when someone strolls in and takes what they want." said Arashi with a hard edge in his voice as he heard the faint sounds of a blade tearing through flesh. Continuing on, they soon came to a house just outside the village. Giggling, Yukino let go of Arashi's hand and ran toward the house causing the boy to sigh as he followed after her at a more sedated pace. Running up to the door, Yukino knocked eagerly.

Hearing footsteps coming from inside, the girl backed up as Arashi walked up behind her. The door then slid open to reveal a young woman in her late twenties with long black hair that reached to the middle of her back and black eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt with black pants and white slip on shoes.

"Hello." said the woman only to have Yukino collide into her in a hug.

"Ms. Tsunami!" said a happy Yukino. Tsunami, surprised at the hug, quickly smiled as she hugged the girl.

"It's been awhile, Yukino. Arashi." said Tsunami as she looked at the boy whom held a hand up in greeting. "Please come in." Nodding, Arashi walked in while peeling Yukino off of Tsunami. Walking into the living room, Tsunami took a seat on the couch while Yukino took a seat next to her and Arashi took a seat in the chair.

"How have you two been? You've certainly gotten bigger." said Tsunami. Yukino grinned.

"Yeah, and I finally managed to access my chakra!" said a grinning Yukino before pouting. "Though big bro won't teach me any of his super cool jutsu." Arashi sighed as he placed his right elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his head against his fist.

"Because, whereas my chakra reserves are large and I've had access to them since I was four, yours is small and you've only had access to it for a couple of months. My jutsu arsenal requires chakra reserves that most chunin ranked ninja don't have and a few jonin have. You need to first _increase_ your chakra reserves before even attempting to learn any of my jutsu." said Arashi while putting emphasis on the word increase. "I told you to work with the three academy jutsu. The clone jutsu, substitution jutsu and the transformation jutsu."

"I know! And I have been, but they are SO simple!" said Yukino before looking at Tsunami. "So what happened to the village?"

"Yukino." said Arashi with a stern look causing the girl to wince at the tone in his voice.

"No, it's all right." said Tsunami. "About a year ago a business tycoon by the name of Gato came here and bought up all the ports and transports. The truth of the matter is that his business, Gato Transport, is really just a front for his "other" business deals." Tsunami sighed.

"He has his hands in everything. Drugs, contraband... even human trafficking." said Tsunami causing Yukino's eyes to widen whilst Arashi's narrowed. "And that man has no problem with bloodshed. He kills anyone who tries to speak out against him." She then smiled a little.

"But my father is building a bridge. Once it's finished it'll connect the Land of Waves to the main land. He says that if he can complete it, then Gato's hold over our land will be broken." said Tsunami. Arashi, however, shook his head.

"That won't work. At least, not for long." said Arashi earning surprised looks from both Yukino and Tsunami. "True it'll break his hold over the Land of Waves, but what if he tries to assassinate your father before he can finish the bridge?"

"That's what he went to the Hidden Leaf Village for. Everyone scraped together what little money they had left to pay for a C-rank escort mission. Assuming they accepted it, they should arrive anytime now." said Tsunami. Arashi crossed his arms with a doubtful look.

"Do you honestly believe he would stop at assassination?" asked Arashi. Yukino gave her brother a questioning look.

"What do you mean, big bro?" asked Yukino.

"I mean that, if he can't kill your father, Tsunami, he'll blow the bridge up to ensure it can't be finished. And if he can't do that, he'll send people after you and your son." said Arashi as he stood up and placed both hands' index and middle fingers into a cross shaped hand seal. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Smoke surrounded the boy before dissipating to reveal four more Arashis.

"You four stay here and guard the house. I've given you enough chakra so that you won't dispel after being hit once." said Arashi before looking at a surprised Tsunami. "Which way is the bridge?"

"Um, to the east of here. Just make your way through the forest and you should find it." said Tsunami. Arashi nodded his head in understanding.

"Thanks." said Arashi as he made his way toward the front door.

"Hey, wait for me!" said Yukino as she hopped off the couch and followed Arashi. The boy, however, stopped and held a hand in front of her to stop the little girl.

"You stay here, Yukino." said Arashi. Yukino looked up at Arashi with a pout.

"Why?" asked Yukino causing Arashi to sigh.

"Because there could be rogue ninja there and I can't fight at full strength if I'm worrying about you getting caught in the line of fire. Plus if they see me going out of my way to protect you, then they'll focus on you more than me because they'll know they can get to me through you." explained Arashi. He then placed a hand on Yukino's head.

"I'm just going to check on the bridge and coming right back." said Arashi as he let his arm drop back to his side. "Behave for Tsunami." Getting a nod of agreement from Yukino, Arashi turned and headed out the door, closing it behind him. Once the door was shut, Arashi immediately pumped chakra into his legs and took off in the direction of the bridge.

o0o0o0o0o

Running through the forest, Arashi stopped as he felt several chakra signatures spiking hard toward his right.

' _There's five... no, six chakra signatures coming from that way. Two of them are jonin level while three of them are genin, though, two of the three are large while the third is a bit on the small side. I'd say it's slightly bigger than Yukino's. The last one's is the smallest so I'm gonna assume it belongs to a civilian._ ' thought Arashi before making a familiar hand seal. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Smoke erupted on the spot before dissipating to reveal a second Arashi.

"Go check on the bridge. I've given you enough chakra so you won't dispel from a single hit so if there are people there that aren't workers you can deal with them. Once you do that, check for explosives ranging from simple sticks of dynamite to explosive tags. Got it?" ordered Arashi. Giving the original a salute, the clone immediately continued on to the bridge while Arashi went toward where he felt the chakra signatures. As he reached the area, Arashi leapt into a tree and perched himself on a branch. Looking out over the area, he spotted six people.

The one who he figured was a civilian had gray hair with a beard and mustache, black eyes and wore glasses. He wore a brown tunic with matching pants, a white sash around his waist, tan clogs and a bamboo hat.

He next spotted a girl with long pink hair that reached to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes. She wore a red short sleeved combat dress that reached to her knees with a white circle on the back, black shorts, a kunai holster strapped on her right thigh, blue ninja sandals and a blue headband with a silver metal forehead protector that had the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village on it atop her head.

He then spotted a boy with black hair that was spiked up in the back and onyx eyes. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt with a high collar that had a red and white Chinese fan design on the back, white shorts, a kunai holster strapped on his right thigh, white arm warmers, blue ninja sandals and a blue Hidden Leaf Village headband around his forehead.

' _An Uchiha?!_ ' thought a surprised Arashi with slightly widened eyes as he recognized the red and white fan symbol on the back of the boy's shirt.

He then noticed another boy with blond spiky hair, blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on both cheeks. The boy wore an orange and blue jumpsuit jacket with a red swirl on the back, orange pants, a kunai holster strapped on his right thigh, blue ninja sandals and a blue Hidden Leaf headband around his forehead. Arashi sweat dropped at the sight of the orange jumpsuit.

' _He probably doesn't even realize that outfit screams "I'M RIGHT HERE! KILL ME!"_ ' thought Arashi. He then looked toward the two taller ninja.

The first one had gray spiky gravity-defying hair, a black right eye and a scar that ran over his left eye which was red with three tomoe circling the pupil. He wore a black mask that covered everything below his eyes, a black long sleeved ninja shirt with a green jonin vest that had a red spiral on the back, black ninja pants, a kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, black ninja sandals and a black Hidden Leaf Village headband around his forehead. The jonin appeared to be trapped inside some sorta water sphere.

' _A SHARINGAN?!_ ' thought a shocked and wide eyed Arashi as he recognized the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan.

The second ninja had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore white bandages around his face that hid everything beneath his eyes, white pants, two belts over his bare chest in the shape of an "X," black ninja sandals, black and white arm warmers and a black Hidden Mist headband around his forehead with the forehead protector on the side of his head. The symbol for the Hidden Mist had a slash through the middle. The Mist ninja had his left hand on the water sphere that kept the Leaf jonin trapped.

' _A rogue Hidden Mist ninja. And a jonin at that. I know I've seen those two before._ ' thought Arashi as he reached into his shuriken pouch and pulled out a ninja bingo book. Opening it, Arashi flipped through a few pages until he found a picture of the Leaf jonin.

' _Here it is!_ ' thought Arashi as he read over the info.

Name: Kakashi Hatake

Aliases: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye

Affiliation(s): Village Hidden in the Leaves, ANBU (Formerly)

Teammates: Minato Namikaze (Team Leader, Deceased), Rin Nohara (Deceased), Obito Uchiha (Deceased)

Rank: A-Rank Jonin Ninja

Bounty: Alive: 10,000,000 ryo, Dead: 5,000,000 ryo

' _Glad I'm not a bounty hunter because I wouldn't stand a chance against him._ ' thought Arashi as he flipped through a few more pages. ' _Here we go._ '

Name: Zabuza Momochi

Aliases: Demon of the Hidden Mist

Affiliation(s): Village Hidden in the Mist (Formerly), Hidden Mist Assassination Corps. (Formerly)

Teammates: N/A

Rank: A-Rank Jonin Rogue Ninja

Bounty: Alive: 20,000,000 ryo, Dead, 10,000,000 ryo

' _Or that guy._ ' thought Arashi as he put the book away and looked back at the area. ' _Though I probably would fare a better chance than those three. Judging by the scared look in their eyes, I'd say they're fresh genin. Although I have to give the Uchiha credit. He's hiding his fear better than the other two._ ' Watching the fight, Arashi saw Zabuza make a single hand seal with his right hand before three columns of water rose up out of the lake's surface. The three columns then changed shape to resemble perfect copies of Zabuza.

' _Water clones? Impressive. Though it's to be expected of an A-rank ninja like him. If I had to give myself a rank it would be... maybe... mid C-rank. That's being generous._ ' thought Arashi. Turning back to the fight, Arashi watched as two Zabuza clones engaged the blond and the Uchiha separately while the third one pulled his executioner blade off his back. Pulling his arm back, he hurled the blade at the girl whom immediately froze up.

' _Oh crap!_ ' thought Arashi as he instantly body flickered in front of the pinkette. Holding out his right hand, Arashi caught the sword by it's hilt, twirled it and stabbed the blade into the ground. The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Arashi do this, his cloak flapping in the breeze that had been created when he used the body flicker jutsu.

"Mm? Arashi?!" exclaimed the old man. Looking back at the old man, Arashi held a hand up in greeting.

"Long time, no see, old man Tazuna." said Arashi as he pulled the sword out of the ground and rested it on his shoulder.

"When the hell did you get back to the Land of Waves?" asked the old man, Tazuna. Arashi scratched his head.

"About a day ago. Arrived at your place about... um... twenty minutes ago, I think." said Arashi. "Care to explain what's going on here?" Tazuna blinked a couple times before shaking his head and readjusting his glasses.

"Er, long or short?" asked Tazuna.

"Short, given the circumstances. Your daughter already explained about your going to the Hidden Leaf to get bodyguards to protect you while you finish your bridge." said Arashi causing Tazuna to nod his head.

"Well, long story short, I got 'em, but we ended up getting ambushed by that guy standing on the water over there who was hired by Gato to kill me. The girl you just saved is Sakura Haruno, the blond loudmouth with the kill me orange jumpsuit is Naruto Uzumaki and the raven haired kid is Sasuke Uchiha. The jonin that's trapped in the water sphere is these runts' team leader, Kakashi Hatake." explained Tazuna. Looking from Tazuna to the pinkette, Arashi held up a hand in greeting.

"Yo. You okay?" asked Arashi. The girl, Sakura, nodded her head as a red hue adorned her cheeks.

"Y-yes. Thank you." said Sakura.

" **OH MY GOD, HE'S AS HOT AS SASUKE!** " shouted Inner-Sakura.

"That's good. Be right back." said Arashi before disappearing via body flicker. Reappearing behind the clone that was fighting Naruto, Arashi grasped the hilt of the sword with both hands and swung, cleaving the clone in two at the waist before it dissolved into a puddle of water.

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he caught a glimpse of Arashi before the boy disappeared again. As he reappeared between Sasuke and the second clone, Arashi held the blade out impaling the clone on it. Water poured out of the clone before it too dissolved into a puddle. Arashi and Sasuke glanced at each other, the former with a neutral expression whilst the latter with a small glare. However, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he caught a glimpse of a red gleam beneath Arashi's bangs that concealed his right eye.

Arashi disappeared once more before reappearing in front of the third clone with the blade above his head. Bringing the blade straight down, Arashi cut the clone in half causing it to also dissolve into a puddle with the blade dissolving as well. Shaking his hands dry, Arashi appeared next to Sakura with Naruto and Sasuke backing up toward them while keeping their eyes trained on a slightly surprised Zabuza.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto.

"Arashi." said Arashi. "And I would suggest coming up with some kinda plan because I don't think my little trick will work again. So save any questions you have until after this guy has been dealt with. I'll keep him busy." Moving in front of the three genin and the bridge builder, Arashi ran a hand through his hair brushing the bangs from in front of his right eye. Sakura gave the boy a questioning look.

"How are you gonna keep him busy? We couldn't even touch his clones and you said your trick wouldn't work a second time. Plus you're not even a ninja." said Sakura.

"I've still got a few tricks. And just because I'm not an official ninja doesn't mean I can't fight." said Arashi as he looked back at the three genin and opened his eyes to reveal that his right eye was red with two tomoe circling the pupil. Naruto's, Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

' _H-his eye..._ ' thought Sakura.

' _How does he have the Sharingan?_ ' thought Sasuke. Reaching up to undo his cloak, Arashi looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, was it?" asked Arashi causing the pinkette to nod her head. "Could you hold on to this for me?" As he asked this, Arashi removed the cloak and tossed it at Sakura whom managed, albeit clumsily, to catch it. Looking back at Arashi, Sakura saw that he wore a black long sleeved zip-up jacket that he left open revealing a chain mail shirt underneath. Turning back to face Zabuza, Arashi missed the surprised look on Sasuke's face when he spotted the red and white crest of the Uchiha clan on the back of Arashi's jacket.

"You guys had better come up with a plan fast because I don't know how long I can keep him busy." said Arashi as Zabuza made a single hand seal with his free hand. A column of water rose up from the water before changing into an exact copy of Zabuza. Reaching into his kunai pouch that was strapped to his left thigh, Arashi pulled out a couple of kunai and put one of them in his right hand.

"Why are you helping us? To you, we're complete strangers. So why?" asked Sasuke causing Naruto and Sakura to look at their teammate with questioning looks. A chuckle escaped Arashi earning him the three genin's attention.

"Because I have a little sister who has a big heart." said Arashi as he looked back at the three. "And she would be all over me for not helping people who needed it. Plus it doesn't sit right with me if there is something I can do, but don't do it." Looking back at the clone to see him pull his sword off his back, Arashi held both kunai up in a defensive stance.

"Now get planning!" said Arashi as he twirled both kunai into backhand grips before dashing at the clone. Reaching the clone, Arashi swung a kunai in an upward slash, but the clone blocked the attack with his blade.

"Who are you, kid? You aren't just some civilian. You were able to catch my clone's blade and then moved fast enough to kill all three clones. On top of that, you have the Sharingan. Which village do you belong to?" asked the Zabuza clone. Arashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll admit I've had some training. Enough to give me at least low chunin strength." said Arashi as he broke away only to have to block a swing from the clone's blade. "I don't really belong to any village. Hence why I don't wear a headband. I'm merely looking for a place to settle down with my precious person. As for who I am?" said Arashi before bringing his knee up into the clone's stomach causing him to hunch over a bit before kicking him back a few feet.

"The names Arashi Uchiha. Nice to meet ya." said Arashi. Immediately, dozens of Arashi shadow clones appeared around the battlefield. The Zabuza clone looked around at the clones before smirking under the wrappings around his face.

"Shadow clones won't help you, kid." said Zabuza. Arashi, however, smirked.

"Oh, I know. I just needed them for this one jutsu." said Arashi as he and his clones made several hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE TORNADO!" shouted Arashi as he and his clones all took a deep breath before exhaling a steady stream of fire. The fire swirled around the surprised Zabuza clone creating a literal fire tornado. Kakashi, whom was watching this from within the water prison jutsu, was surprised to not only find out that there were more Uchiha aside from Sasuke and the man responsible for the massacre, but that the boy already had the Sharingan, if only in the right eye, and that he appeared to have a better grasp on being a ninja than his own team.

' _That was a B-rank fire style jutsu he just used. Plus he knows the shadow clone jutsu. Arashi Uchiha..._ ' thought Kakashi. As the Uchiha and his clones continued to blow out a steady stream of fire, Arashi spotted a glint of light coming toward him from the right. Cutting off the fire, the Uchiha leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding the Zabuza clone's blade as it sailed past him. His clones, however, were not so luck as the blade mowed them down causing them to dissipate in clouds of smoke. This, in turn, caused the jutsu to dissipate revealing an unharmed Zabuza clone that was surrounded by a water dome.

Allowing the water dome to dissolve, the Zabuza clone caught his sword and disappeared. Sensing movement behind him, Arashi turned in midair and raised his kunai just in time to block a downward slash of the executioner blade. However, the force of the impact caused Arashi to crash into the ground. Pulling himself from the small crater his body made, Arashi looked up before quickly moving out of the way as the Zabuza clone came down, stabbing his blade into the ground the Uchiha had just been standing on.

Pivoting on his heel, Arashi attempted to slash at the clone's neck, but he caught the Uchiha's arm. He then flipped Arashi over and onto his back. Wincing at the pain, Arashi looked up before rolling out of the way as the clone attempted to behead him by stabbing his sword into the ground where the Uchiha had been laying. Taking the opening he spotted, Arashi did a sweeping kick that knocked the Zabuza clone's feet out from under him. Quickly standing, Arashi attempted to stab the clone in the head, but the clone delivered an uppercut to the boy's chin causing him to stumbling back. The clone then leapt to his feet before delivering a powerful kick to the Uchiha's stomach causing him to cough up blood. Arashi was sent flying back several feet before skidding to a painful stop.

One of his kunai landed at the feet of one Sakura Haruno causing the pinkette to jump back a bit as she had seen Naruto and Sasuke begin their assault on the real Zabuza before looking back at Arashi with worry.

The Uchiha boy gripped his stomach in pain as he spat out blood before pushing himself into a standing position. Looking toward the real Zabuza, Arashi spotted Naruto and Sasuke beginning their assault and smirked as he turned toward the clone.

"You're better than I expected, brat. I'd say you're high chunin instead of low, but it's over." said the Zabuza clone. Arashi chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more." said Arashi as he made three hand seals and placed his left hand on his right bicep. ' _This'll probably knock me clean out, but it's my best shot._ ' Immediately, his hand was cloaked in lightning chakra that gave off the sound of chirping birds and had arcing waves of lightning dancing around him before he took off running at the clone. The Zabuza clone smirked as he held his blade out. However, a kunai shot past his face causing him to look in the direction it came from to see Sakura with her arm outstretched.

"You little bit-ARGH!" the clone grunted in pain. Looking down, he saw Arashi standing in front of him with his jutsu using arm shoved into his stomach.

"CHIDORI!" said Arashi before the clone was consumed in lightning that shot off in multiple directions. As the lightning eventually died down it revealed that the clone had been vaporized.

"Glad that's... over..." said Arashi as he swayed before falling onto the ground face first. As his consciousness was pulled from him, the last thing he saw was Sakura and Tazuna running toward him.

-To be continued-

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my Naruto rewrite. And before any of you complain about the OC having the Chidori, there are three reasons why he has it. 1: It's my favorite jutsu. 2: It's my story and I'll write it how I want to. 3: Lightning nature is my favorite chakra nature in Naruto. While I respect other people's opinions and understand why you people may dislike the OC having Sasuke's signature jutsu I ask that you all respect that this is my story and I will not change things unless I think they need to be changed. Please read, review, comment, but don't flame. Peace, I'm out!


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awaking a couple days after the battle with Zabuza in the forest, Arashi agrees to a spar with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura that was proposed by a temporarily disabled Kakashi. Later, when she realizes how useless she was during the battle in the forest, Sakura goes out to find Arashi in the hopes the Uchiha will be able to help her get stronger and, hopefully, grow closer to the Uchiha boy. However, it may not be as easy as Sakura thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Naruto, or it's characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: Preparations!

_Blood. That was the first thing Arashi noticed as he approached the small house. Opening the door, his eyes widened in shock as he saw a young woman of 16 years-old lying on the floor covered in blood. The woman had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back and onyx eyes. She wore a black t-shirt which revealed just a bit of her cleavage and had the red and white crest of the Uchiha on the back, black ANBU pants and black ninja sandals._

_Her throat was slashed and she was staring at the door with wide, blank eyes. Standing over her was a young man with black hair that was pulled back into a thin ponytail and had red eyes with three tomoe circling the pupil. He wore an ANBU outfit consisting of a black shirt, gray combat vest, black ANBU pants, a kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, black ninja sandals and a black Hidden Leaf headband._

_Arashi stared at the man with wide eyes as the man's eyes changed. The tomoe began spinning rapidly before they seemed to fuse with the pupils making them look like windmills._

o0o0o0o0o

Arashi's eyes snapped open as the Uchiha boy bolted upright into a seated position gasping for breath. The tomoe of his Sharingan spun rapidly as he looked around to find himself in a guestroom at Tsunami's house. Calming himself, he looked toward the window to find that it was bright out. Getting up, he walked toward the door and opened it only to find one Sakura Haruno at the door with her hand poised to open it. The two stared at each other with the Uchiha boy watching with mild interest as the pinkette's eyes darted southward and her cheeks tinted pink before quickly moving up again to meet the boy's different colored eyes.

"Yes?" asked Arashi. Sakura's already pink cheeks turned a nice shade of scarlet.

"Um, I came to see if y-you'd woken, yet, but seeing as you're up I'll let you get dressed. Breakfast is also ready!" said Sakura before turning and running down the hall and turning the corner, disappearing from sight. Blinking a couple times, Arashi looked down at himself to find that he was shirtless showing his athletic build, even if it wasn't defined completely, and barefooted. Looking back in the direction Sakura had run off to, Arashi shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the room shutting the door behind him.

o0o0o0o0o

Walking downstairs wearing his chainmail shirt, jacket and sandals, Arashi spotted Yukino in the kitchen helping Tsunami with the dishes. Looking towards the table, Arashi spotted a plate with some eggs, toast and bacon on it. Next to the plate was a card with the words "Big Bro" written on it in Yukino's handwriting. Next to the words was a picture of a chibi version of Arashi. A small smile graced the Uchiha's face as he picked up the plate and walked out the door. Upon exiting, he turned to find one Kakashi Hatake seated on the porch while watching Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura working on a chakra control exercise called "Tree Climbing", but with only their chakra. Watching the three, Arashi saw Naruto and Saskue making it up a couple of feet before falling off while Sakura managed to get up to the top.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty." said Kakashi as Arashi walked over and took a seat. "You've been out for a couple days. Your little sister seemed confident you would wake up soon on the outside, but it was obvious she was worried." Arashi shrugged as he swallowed a piece of toast.

"She's strong-willed. She's never let anyone other than me see her in a moment of weakness." said Arashi as he watched Naruto and Sasuke attempt to walk up the trees again only to make it a couple steps further than their previous attempt before falling.

"I suppose I should thank you for risking your life to save my team. Had you not stepped in I dare say that Zabuza would've killed them." said Kakashi. "But I'm also curious as to how you're so strong. And how you know a B-rank jutsu, a forbidden jutsu and an A-rank assassination jutsu of my own creation." Arashi looked toward Kakashi before looking back at the three genin.

"I was taught by... someone who cared about me." said Arashi. "She was once a member of the Hidden Leaf's ANBU and took notes on any jutsu that interested her. She worked me until my bones ached and still pushed me harder. She left nothing out. Even taught me the shadow clone jutsu to help me." After getting over the initial shock of Arashi's sensei being a former ANBU operative, Kakashi blinked as he looked at Arashi.

"To help you?" asked Kakashi. Arashi nodded his head as he sat the now empty plate down.

"Told me the secret about the jutsu. I abused the hell out of it after that." said Arashi before getting a thoughtful look, missing Kakashi's shocked expression. "Now that I think about it. Why not tell those three about it? It'd probably help in the long run." Cupping his chin, Kakashi gained a thoughtful look as he weighed the pros and cons.

"The only problem though, is that Sasuke and Sakura don't know the jutsu. While Sasuke may not have as large chakra reserves as you and Naruto, they should be large enough for him to perform it. However, Sakura's reserves are too small." said Kakashi.

"So have her learn the jutsu and use it to increase her reserves. A ninja's chakra reserves grow larger each time they use chakra and the amount used is regained. My sister's own chakra reserves are about the same as Sakura's. The only reason I haven't taught her it is because I'm having her work on the three academy jutsu." said Arashi. Kakashi looked at the Uchiha boy with mild interest.

"You seem to know some things about the Hidden Leaf Academy." said Kakashi. Arashi shrugged his shoulders.

"My sensei took me to the Hidden Leaf a couple times for supplies. While she was busy I decided to kill time at the academy." said Arashi. "It was rather easy stuff, though, since I had already started my training." Kakashi gained a contemplative look before grabbing his crutches and standing up.

"Alright you three!" said Kakashi gaining Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's attention. "I've got an idea. However, before I decide whether to act on it, or not I want you three to fight Arashi here." This earned surprised looks from Naruto and Sakura, a mild look of intrigue from Sasuke and a raised eyebrow from Arashi.

"Um, Sensei, isn't that unfair? I mean there are three of us and one of him. Plus he is still recovering from that fight with Zabuza." said Sakura. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding.

"True, but one thing you have to understand is that, in your life as a ninja, the enemy won't care if you are outnumbered, or recovering. They'll take advantage of any perceived weakness no matter how low it may be to do so." said Kakashi.

"I don't really mind." said Arashi earning surprised looks from Naruto and Sakura. "I heal up pretty quick." Standing up, Arashi stepped off the porch.

"If it'll make you feel better I'll fight you each one-on-one." said Arashi. This brought a grin to Naruto's face as he stepped forward.

"I call first shot!" shouted Naruto causing everyone to sweat drop. Sighing, Kakashi nodded his head.

"Alright Naruto, you'll go first. Anything is allowed except lethal force." said Kakashi as he carefully sat back down, placed the crutches beside him and proceeded to pull out an orange book from his shuriken pouch. "Begin."

Immediately, Naruto charged at Arashi causing said Uchiha to sigh. Cocking his fist back, Naruto let it fly forward at Arashi's face as the boy reached him, however, the Uchiha leaned his head to the right at the last second causing Naruto's fist to hit nothing, but air. Arashi followed that by burying his left fist in Naruto's gut causing the blond to hunch over and cough up blood. Arashi's eyes widened slightly, however, as he felt a surge of familiar chakra run through him.

' _This feeling..._ ' thought Arashi. Removing his fist from Naruto's gut, the Uchiha brought his right leg up and nailed the Uzumaki in his side causing him to fly several feet away. Skidding across the ground, Naruto came to a painful stop while holding his stomach and side.

' _ARGH! This guy hits hard and fast!_ ' thought Naruto as he forced himself to stand up.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Arashi. "I was taught never to take anything at face value, but maybe that doesn't count for you." A tick mark formed on Naruto's forehead as he glared at Arashi.

"WATCH IT! I'M THE STRONGEST NINJA IN THE LEAF VILLAGE AND SOMEDAY I'M GONNA BECOME THE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" shouted Naruto. Quirking an eyebrow, Arashi scoffed.

"You? The strongest ninja in the Hidden Leaf? Please." said Arashi as he looked up at the sky causing several tick marks to sprout on Naruto's forehead. "Let me tell you what you've done and said that was wrong in the past few minutes. First, you challenged me without so much as giving any thought, or plan on how to beat me. You thought I would be easy to beat considering the best I could do was beat a few of Zabuza's water clones. What did you expect? I had already stretched my chakra thin with making five clones. Four to protect Tsunami, Inari and Yukino and one to check the bridge for explosives. All of which I imbued with enough chakra to ensure they didn't dispel after the first blow. Then I used the jutsu again along with two others, the last of which takes a lot of chakra by itself, to fight off the last of Zabuza's water clones. And that's not even counting the fact he was a jonin ranked rogue ninja.

Second, you came at me head-on, which in itself is a bad idea, and tried to fight me like a street brawler. I would figure you would've had at least some form of a basic taijutsu fighting style.

Finally, you claimed you're the strongest ninja in your village. Clearly you're not. Never assume you're the strongest because there is always someone stronger than you out there." Arashi then looked at Naruto. "I almost forgot. Instead of declining my offer to fight you each one-on-one and fight as a team, you accepted and were quick to take a first crack." Looking toward Sasuke and Sakura, Arashi continued.

"And that includes you two as well." said Arashi much to the two's surprise. "One of you should've tried to stop him, yet neither of you did. So much for teamwork." Turning, Arashi began walking toward the surrounding forest.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" shouted Naruto whom was pissed at the Uchiha just walking away from their fight (and chewing out him and his teammates). Stopping, Arashi looked over his left shoulder at Naruto.

"Yes, we are. Until you can start looking beyond your own selfish desires, I'm not accepting any sparring requests." said Arashi before disappearing via body flicker.

o0o0o0o0o

Night had descended over the Land of Waves. Arashi sat near the edge of the lake near Tsunami's house with his eyes closed and his right knee pulled up to his chest and his right arm resting on said knee. He had been going over some things Yukino told him about that had happened while he was unconscious. About how, after falling unconscious, Naruto and Sasuke had freed their sensei from the water sphere that had imprisoned him, the Hidden Mist Hunter Ninja that had apparently finished off a greatly weakened Zabuza, Kakashi's suspicions that the hunter ninja was actually working for Zabuza due to him taking the body instead of destroying it, Inari's traumatic experience of watching his father figure die standing up to Gato, and finally being berated for saying that he was only going to the bridge and coming back only for her to see him being carried back unconscious.

That little girl was gonna be the death of him, Arashi knew. However, as annoying as she could be, Arashi didn't regret bringing her with him those five years ago.

Arashi was brought out of his reminiscing as his eyes snapped open. Glancing over his shoulder, the twin tomoe in the Uchiha's Sharingan spun at a sedated pace as he saw a chakra signature in the trees that he recognized. Turning back toward the lake, Arashi decided to call out to the person.

"You can come out, Sakura. I know you're there." said Arashi. Hearing a soft "eep" come from the trees, Arashi's lips quirked up into a slight smirk before Sakura jumped down from the tree she was hiding in looking embarrassed.

"Sorry about the spying thing, but it's just that after earlier today with Naruto and what you said I-." said Sakura before being cutoff by Arashi raising a hand.

"It's fine. And you weren't there long enough without my knowing to consider it spying." said Arashi. "You can have a seat if you want." As he said this, Arashi gestured to the spot to his left with his left arm. Blushing, Sakura walked over and took a seat.

"So what brought you out here?" asked Arashi as he looked up at the night sky. Sakura looked down at the water as she clasped her hands together.

"Um, I was wondering if... you could train me?" asked Sakura as she glanced over at Arashi. The Uchiha boy remained silent for a few minutes before laying on his back and placing his arms behind his head as he continued to look up at the night sky.

"And what brought this on? You've got a sensei whom, while physically unable to spar with you, can give you pointers." said Arashi. Sakura nodded her head.

"I know, but after he told us about the shadow clone jutsu and it's benefits Naruto and Sasuke immediately headed out to train. I can't use the shadow clone jutsu because of it's high chakra consumption." said Sakura. "Plus... I was useless during that battle in the forest. You, Naruto and Sasuke were able to do more than I could. You were able to take down four of Zabuza's clones while Naruto and Sasuke were able to force the real Zabuza to release Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, I won't sugarcoat it. You would've gotten in the way if you had tried to fight." said Arashi causing Sakura to hang her head as anime dread lines ran down the side of her head.

"But..." said Arashi causing Sakura to perk up slightly as she looked at the Uchiha. "You were the one who tossed the kunai that distracted Zabuza's clone long enough for me to finish it with my jutsu. If you hadn't, I'd have been impaled by his sword and most likely would've died." Sitting up, Arashi looked at Sakura.

"So technically you weren't as useless as you think. Guess Yukino and I both owe you one." said Arashi as he gave Sakura a small smile. The pinkette's cheeks burned bright red causing said kunoichi to turn away and place a hand on her cheek in an attempt to calm down both her blush and racing heart. Arashi, completely oblivious to the effect his words had on the pinkette, looked down at the water.

"I'm gonna warn you now that I won't be pulling any punches. My sensei didn't with me so I won't with you. Nor with Yukino once she has a better grasp on channeling her chakra." said Arashi as he stood up causing Sakura to look at him with surprise and slight hope. "If you're serious about this, then meet me out here first thing in the morning." Nodding her head, Sakura quickly stood up.

"Okay!" said Sakura. Nodding his head, Arashi headed back toward Tsunami's house with Sakura in tow.

o0o0o0o0o

Walking into his room, Arashi shook his head as he saw Yukino passed out on her futon spread eagle and her arms spread out. Making his way over to Yukino, Arashi pulled the covers over his little sister before kicking off his sandals. Taking off his jacket and chainmail shirt, Arashi tossed them over by his sandals and laid down on his futon.

' _I haven't forgotten, Sensei._ ' thought Arashi. ' _I will get stronger. Strong enough to take on anyone who would dare to cross me, or Yukino. And once I'm strong enough, I'll hunt your killer down and kill him. But not before I subject him to the same amount of pain you must've been in when he killed you._ ' Arashi reached his right fist toward the ceiling.

"I will avenge your death, Saya. Only I can do this... because I don't have much of anything else to lose." Arashi whispered as his Sharingan glowed in the pitch black room.

o0o0o0o0o

Arashi sat by the lake as the sun peaked over the trees. The Uchiha looked down at the water's surface to see his reflection and watched the tomoe in his Sharingan eye spin lazily.

"Don't even try it, Yukino." said Arashi as he looked toward the trees. Said girl fell on the ground from behind a tree with an anime sweat drop sliding down her head.

"Darn it!" said Yukino as she leapt to her feet and pointed at Arashi. "You know, if it weren't for that Sharingan of yours, you wouldn't have even known I was there!" Arashi gave the girl an amused smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't have." said Arashi with a bit of sarcasm causing a tick mark to sprout on the girl's forehead. Looking back at the trees, he saw Sakura leap down and give a small wave.

"Morning." said Sakura. Arashi held a hand up in greeting. Looking back at Yukino, Arashi quirked an eyebrow as he noticed the little girl glaring at Sakura.

"What's that look for, Yukino?" asked Arashi. The girl gave Arashi a surprised look before shaking her head and grinning.

"Nothing. Just figured she and I are gonna be rivals since you'll be teaching us both." said Yukino. Sakura, however, glared at the little girl as she recalled her run-in with Arashi's little sister earlier.

-Flashback-

_Sakura was in the shower cleaning herself up since she had missed her chance last night visiting Arashi. Speaking of the Uchiha, Sakura was surprised to find that there were more Uchiha. For the longest time, she had believed that Sasuke was the last member of the Uchiha clan._

_Nor had she expected him to be just as handsome. Sakura blushed as she recalled how he appeared in front of her and snatched Zabuza's clone's sword out of the air saving her and the bridge builder in the process. This also caused her to recall her seeing him shirtless yesterday morning causing the pinkette's cheeks to turn a darker shade of red. He didn't have large muscles, nor a six-pack, but he had a nice athletic build and Sakura herself could admit she was never a fan of overly muscular guys._

_Sakura quickly came to the conclusion yesterday evening that she had developed, at the least, an infatuation for Arashi. He didn't show emotion much, but he was kind and strong. He also didn't sugarcoat the truth even if it did hurt. However, when the pinkette looked into the Uchiha's eyes she noticed something. Sakura couldn't quite place it, but it seemed like a mix between anger and pain. But she also noticed a small bright spot. A sliver of happiness._

_'Maybe from his little sister?' thought Sakura as she shut off the water. Stepping out of the shower, the pinkette grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her naked petite form before grabbing a second one to dry her hair. Going back to her thoughts on the infatuation she had developed for Arashi, Sakura quickly realized that, if these feelings were to blossom into full-blown romantic feelings then she would have to decide between pursuing her interest in Sasuke, or her interest in Arashi. Of course, if having them both was an option (not that she believed for a second that it was) she certainly wouldn't mind, but that also brought on more questions. Like who she would give her first kiss to, or her virtue._

_'I've gotta stop thinking this way!' thought Sakura as she shook her head. 'Besides, I may never see Arashi again after our mission to protect Tazuna is complete.' Wrapping her hair up in a towel, Sakura made her way to the door. She wasn't worried about Naruto seeing her in such a state of undress since he was most likely fast asleep out in the woods since he never came back in last night after telling Inari off. Kakashi still couldn't move around too well without crutches. Tazuna was most likely passed out having been drunk last night. Tsunami was a fellow woman so there wasn't any worry there. And while being seen by Sasuke and Arashi would be embarrassing, Sakura had to admit that a small part of her was excited to see what their reactions would be._

_Opening the door, Sakura was quite surprised to see one Yukino standing there with a glare._

_"Um, morning?" Sakura said with uncertainty. Yukino, however, crossed her arms._

_"Listen up, Pinky!" said Yukino causing a tick mark to sprout on Sakura's forehead. "I've seen you giving my big bro those lovey-dovey eyes. I also know that out of everyone in this house that you are the one who visited him while he was unconscious the third most. Only Ms. Tsunami and myself visited him more. However, you also give those looks to that Uchiha teammate of yours. Fortunately, big bro is rather oblivious to girls who take a more than platonic interest in him. Big bro lost someone dear to him a long time ago, even before he and I met. So if you want a chance to be with him, then you need to stop pining after that teammate of yours because if you don't, then I won't let you even have the chance. Consider yourself warned."_

_With that, Yukino turned and walked away leaving behind a surprised and slightly pissed Sakura Haruno._

-Reality-

"Well, if that's the case, then we better get started." said Arashi, snapping Sakura's attention away from her thoughts, as he stood up. "Yukino, you're going to learn something new today." Yukino's eyes lit up with excitement as she grinned.

"Really! What is it gonna be?! A fire jutsu? A water jutsu? Oh, I know! An earth jutsu!" said Yukino. Walking up to Yukino, Arashi flicked her on the forehead.

"No, no and no." said Arashi as Yukino rubbed her forehead and pouted. "Besides, I don't know any water, or earth jutsus. What you're gonna learn is a couple of new chakra exercises."

"But I'm already doing the three academy jutsus you taught me! Why do I have to do chakra exercises on top of them?" Yukino complained only for Arashi to flick her on the forehead again causing her to yelp.

"Because without proper chakra control you won't be able to learn any new jutsu. Plus you'll waste more chakra than necessary to perform the jutsu you already know." said Arashi. Getting no more complaints, Arashi walked over to a tree. Looking up at it for a moment, the Uchiha made a single hand seal before a kunai appeared in his right hand. Arashi twirled the kunai once before tossing it up into the tree causing a few leaves to fall. Snatching one out of the air, Arashi walked back over to Yukino and handed her the leaf.

"The purpose of this chakra exercise is to make the leaf stick to your forehead with only your chakra. And don't even try to cheat by getting it wet, or using something like honey because I'll know." said Arashi as he tapped his right temple emphasizing that he would detect it with his Sharingan. Nodding her head, Yukino got to work. Arashi then turned his attention on Sakura. He made a couple of hand seals before a small clear case with several red spheres in it appeared in his hand.

"Alright Sakura, can you tell me what this is?" asked Arashi. Sakura looked at the case for a moment before nodding.

"Those are soldier pills. They are used by ninja of all five nations in the battlefield to quickly recover their chakra. It is recommended to take no more than two at one time for it can cause an overload of chakra." said Sakura. Arashi quirked an eyebrow at the textbook answer.

' _Saya did say that, while the Hidden Leaf Academy did decline in it's ability to physically train future ninja and kunoichi, it at least didn't decline in study material._ ' thought Arashi as he nodded his head. "Exactly." As he said this, Arashi tossed the soldier pill case to Sakura whom caught it, albeit clumsily.

"W-why are you giving this to me?" asked a confused Sakura as she looked from the case to Arashi.

"Because you're gonna need it. Take one now to give your reserves a boost, then perform the shadow clone jutsu." said Arashi causing Sakura's eyes to widen in shock.

"But the jutsu is a forbidden jutsu because it takes so much chakra." said Sakura.

"Hence why I said to take one now. The boost to your reserves should be enough for you to make one shadow clone. Plus once you recover all the chakra you used for the jutsu it should go up to the amount you had after you took the soldier pill. Understand?" said Arashi causing Sakura's eyes to widen in surprise this time as she nodded. The pinkette quickly opened the case and took out one of the soldier pills. Setting the case on the ground, Sakura put the pill in her mouth and swallowed.

"Are you ready?" asked Arashi earning a nod from the pinkette as she felt the boost to her reserves take affect. "Then perform the jutsu. You've seen your friend Naruto use the jutsu by now so you know the hand seals. It shouldn't be all that difficult for someone with near perfect chakra control, right?" Sakura's cheeks tinted pink at the compliment.

"M-my chakra control isn't perfect." said Sakura. Arashi, however, shook his head.

"Even with my vast reserves my chakra control was shit. It took me six months to do the tree-walking exercise perfectly. You got it on your first try. Second at most. Trust me when I say that, even though you aren't as strong as me, your chakra control is leaps and bounds beyond mine." said Arashi causing Sakura's cheeks to burn red. "I couldn't use the clone jutsu because of my large reserves. No matter how hard I tried it just didn't work. So my sensei taught me the shadow clone jutsu. At first, I wasn't too thrilled, but after she told me about the benefits of the jutsu I abused it. The point I'm trying to get across is that you never know what you're truly capable of unless you try."

Sakura stared at Arashi for a moment before getting a determined look and nodding her head. Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes as she pictured both Naruto and Arashi performing the shadow clone jutsu before placing both her hands' index and middle fingers together in a cross shaped hand seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" shouted Sakura before smoke billowed around her. Once the smoke cleared it revealed two Sakuras standing side-by-side. Looking at her clone, Sakura blinked a couple of times before a wide smile split across her face.

"YES! I DID IT! I DID IT!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

" **CHA! I'M THE BEST!** " exclaimed Inner-Sakura. Her celebration was cut short, however, as her clone popped in a cloud of smoke and she felt light headed. Noticing this, Arashi body flickered in front of the pinkette and caught her as she fell forward.

' _Guess I should've warned her that the first time using the jutsu takes a toll on people._ ' thought Arashi. "You all right?" Panting, Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, I just got really dizzy." said Sakura. Nodding his head in understanding, Arashi pushed Sakura upright before placing an arm around her back and another under her knees. He then proceeded to lift her in a bridal carry causing the pinkette to let out a squeak of surprise as her cheeks turned red again. Walking over to a nearby log, Arashi sat the pinkette down on the log.

"You need to rest. Let your chakra build back up. I'm gonna see how Yukino's exercise is going." said Arashi as he turned to walk away. Sakura, deciding to act on something she had been thinking about since her run-in with Yukino earlier that morning, quickly reached up and grabbed the sleeve of Arashi's jacket earning her his attention as the Uchiha looked back at her.

"What is it?" asked a curious Arashi.

"W-well..." said Sakura as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "...do you and Yukino have anywhere to go? You know, like a home?" Arashi quirked an eyebrow at the sudden question, but shook his head.

"Not really. Yukino and I pretty much just go from place to place. If I were being honest..." said Arashi as he looked over at the little girl as she was stomping her foot on the ground, having messed up the exercise for the seventh time. "...I wish I could give her a place to call home." Staring at his little sister for a moment longer, Arashi sighed before looking back at the pinkette.

"But I haven't found anywhere that didn't make me worry about her. I had thought about staying here on a more permanent basis, but that was before Gato decided to move in and make this place into a hellhole." said Arashi as he took a seat on the log beside Sakura. The pinkette gained a questioning look.

"Well, why not come back to the Hidden Leaf with my team and I?" asked Sakura earning a questioning look from Arashi. The look quickly darkened, to Sakura's surprise, as Arashi looked toward the lake with a glare.

"No thanks." said Arashi.

"W-why not?" asked a confused Sakura. "The Hidden Leaf is the safest place in the Elemental Nations. There's always food in the marketplace, you could ask Lord Hokage for housing and since Yukino wants to be a ninja she could enroll at the academy. Plus-"

"Because something happened." Arashi interrupted. "I lost someone... close to me. And the one responsible wore a Hidden Leaf headband." The Uchiha turned to look at the pinkette with a glare as the tomoe in his Sharingan right eye spun at a more moderate pace.

"And I'm going to find him and make him pay for what he did." said Arashi with quite a bit of venom in his voice. Sakura's eyes widened a bit as she remembered Sasuke saying something similar during their introduction with Kakashi. However, her eyes gained a determined look which only ever appeared when she felt that there was competition for her Uchiha teammate's affection.

"I understand." said Sakura earning a curious look from Arashi. "I may not understand what it feels like to lose someone close to you, but I know what it feels like to be useless. But not everyone in the Leaf is like the man who hurt you. I mean... look at my team." Arashi remained quiet as Sakura talked.

"Naruto may be annoying as hell, but in the fight with Zabuza he was determined to save Kakashi-sensei and he did. Sasuke may not seem to care about anyone and may not like working with others, but in the end he proved he cares about his team during the fight in the forest when he and Naruto fought together to free Sensei. Kakashi-sensei may be a lazy pervert, but when it came down to it he put his life on the line to protect us." said Sakura as she looked at the lake. "And I may be useless in a fight now, but I'm willing to improve, or I wouldn't have asked for your help." Sakura then looked at Arashi with a small smile.

"So don't judge an entire village on the actions of one ninja just because he wore our headband. Just give it a chance. If not for yourself, then for her." said Sakura. Arashi stared at the pinkette without actually looking at her for a good minute as he contemplated what she said. Looking at Yukino, Arashi sighed as he stood up.

"I'll... think about it." said Arashi causing Sakura's smile to widen slightly. "Once you're rested, take another soldier pill and perform the jutsu again. I'm gonna go help Yukino." With that, Arashi headed over toward Yukino with something to think about.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed chapter two of Naruto: The Twin Jinchurikis. Please read, review, comment, but don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


	3. The Seal... Broken!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his training exercise with Sakura and Yukino, Arashi is approached by Sasuke whom is seeking an answer to acquiring the same power as his fellow Uchiha which will put him one step closer to achieving his goal. And when the battle on the bridge nearly costs him his life, Arashi accidently releases a forbidden power that has since been dormant, but will this power overcome the Uchiha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Naruto, or it's characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3: The Seal... Broken!

After having trained both Sakura and Yukino for the better part of the morning, Arashi told them to do as they pleased for the rest of the day. Yukino decided to try the tree climbing exercising that she had seen Team 7 doing yesterday while Sakura decided to go take a shower to wash off the sweat that had accumulated during their training. Arashi had decided to stay by the lake to think more on what Sakura said.

As he sat at the lake's edge, Arashi's head perked up a bit as he heard a faint whistling sound coming toward him. Faster than the untrained eye could follow, Arashi leapt to his feet, turned and caught a kunai that had been sailing through the air at him. The tomoe of the Uchiha's Sharingan spun rapidly as he scanned the tree line for the person responsible. He didn't have much time to look before a demon wind shuriken came flying at him forcing Arashi to leap to the right to avoid it. Hearing a pop from behind, Arashi turned and held the kunai he had caught up just in time to block another kunai.

Looking at the one holding the kunai, Arashi quirked an eyebrow as he saw one Sasuke Uchiha. The two broke the lock and leapt away from each other.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" asked Arashi. Sasuke looked at Arashi with a glare before speaking.

"How?" asked Sasuke earning a questioning look from Arashi.

"How what?" asked Arashi. Sasuke's grip on his kunai tightened.

"How is it you awakened the Sharingan, yet only in a single eye?" asked Sasuke. Shaking his head, Arashi sighed.

"And why does that matter to you?" asked Arashi.

"Because the Uchiha clan is nearly extinct! There were only two left! Myself and the one responsible!" said Sasuke as he pointed at Arashi. "Yet you and your little sister claim to be from the Uchiha!" Arashi looked toward the lake as he shook his head.

"Yukino isn't from the Uchiha clan." said Arashi. "She was the daughter of a merchant and his wife, both of whom were killed, that I took in. As for my affiliation with the Uchiha clan, I can only guess that one, if not both, of my parents were members of the Uchiha clan." Arashi looked toward Sasuke with a glare of his own.

"I honestly have no idea why my Sharingan only activated in my right eye, but personally I could care less. I would give anything, even my affiliation with the Uchiha clan and my Sharingan, to be able to go back and stop my precious person from being killed..." said Arashi earning a mild look of surprise from Sasuke. "...or at least to forget about the entire incident." Clenching his fists, Sasuke's glare gained a bit of determination.

"I want you to activate my Sharingan." said Sasuke earning a surprised look from Arashi. Getting over his surprise of the statement, Arashi shook his head.

"Forget it." said Arashi causing Sasuke's anger to flare. "You have to be in a life and death situation for it to manifest and I'm not looking to kill you. Besides, like I told your friend Naruto, I'm not accepting any sparring requests until you and your teammates learn to work together."

"Then why did you train Sakura?" asked Sasuke. Arashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Because she needed the help. You and Naruto didn't bother to help her and Kakashi can only do so much in his disabled state. Plus she didn't request a spar. She merely asked for help in boosting her chakra reserves and I told her the best way that I knew of." said Arashi. Sasuke, however, wasn't one to be deterred.

"And I wasn't asking!" said Sasuke as he tossed the kunai at Arashi. The Uchiha used the kunai he caught to deflect the one coming at him before finding his fellow clansmen upon him. Sasuke threw a punch at Arashi that the raven haired boy blocked only to have to dodge as Arashi made to slash him with the kunai. Flipping backwards, Sasuke kicked the kunai out of Arashi's hand before landing on his feet. Body flickering behind Arashi, Sasuke landed a kick on his fellow Uchiha's back only for smoke to erupt around him. When the smoke cleared, a log appeared on the ground in Arashi's place.

Looking around for his fellow Uchiha, Sasuke's head snapped up and saw Arashi coming down from the sky with his right arm cocked back. Sasuke leapt back just as Arashi landed, his fist impacting the ground causing a few cracks to form.

"You want your Sharingan so bad?" asked Arashi. As Sasuke landed on his feet, he quickly found himself pinned to a tree by Arashi as his fellow Uchiha had a grip on his throat. Sasuke looked at his fellow clansmen to find the shadow of his bangs concealing his eyes from sight. Raising his head a little, Arashi looked Sasuke straight in the eyes as his Sharingan glowed.

"Then live your worst nightmare, survive it and take it!" said Arashi as the tomoe began spinning rapidly. Sasuke watched the tomoe of Arashi's Sharingan spin before shaking his head and looking around to find himself standing in a hallway.

' _What is... this?_ ' thought Sasuke before his eyes widened slightly. ' _Wait. I remember this hallway. This is..._ ' Moving toward a familiar door, Sasuke opened it to find a familiar sight before. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, was spread out over his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. The two were on the ground in a pool of their own blood and Fugaku's back appeared to be split open revealing his spine and ribs. Standing behind their dead bodies was the young man responsible for their deaths, his Sharingan glowing in the darkness as he looked at Sasuke with a glare.

"I-Itachi... Uchiha...?" asked Sasuke before his shocked look morphed into a glare and he clenched his fists.

"Sasuke..." said the young man, Itachi, as he swung his tanto blade causing the blood on it to come off the blade and splatter across the floor. "I was going to spare you, but I've changed my mind. Body flickering in front of the younger Uchiha, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the throat and lifted him off his feet. Thinking fast, Sasuke kicked Itachi in the stomach forcing the older Uchiha to release him. Sasuke landed on his feet and quickly wove hand seals as he took in a deep breath.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" shouted Sasuke as he blew a large fireball at Itachi. The jutsu seemed to impact it's target causing a large explosion. Looking toward the smoke, Sasuke smirked before his eyes widened as he felt a pain in his gut. Looking down, he saw his older brother's tanto blade sticking out of his stomach.

"You are weak." said Itachi's voice. Looking behind him, Sasuke saw Itachi standing behind him. Itachi grasped the hilt of his tanto and ripped it out of Sasuke's back causing blood to spray out of the wound on his back and stomach. The younger Uchiha leapt away from Itachi, turned and landed on his feet as he placed a hand over his stomach.

"You still don't have enough hate. That is why I will not spare you." said Itachi. Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi began slowly walking toward him.

-Reality-

Arashi looked up at the orange and yellow sky as the sun was setting on the horizon from his perch on a tree branch. Looking toward another tree which Sasuke was perched under with his back against the trunk. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. A clear indication that he was under a genjutsu.

' _It's been a few hours since I put him under that genjutsu. Wonder if he's ever going to activate his Sharingan. I set the genjutsu to release once he activated our clan's dojutsu. Hmm, I may have to release him from it._ ' thought Arashi. Watching Sasuke for a moment longer, Arashi sighed as he jumped down from the tree branch and made his way over to his fellow Uchiha. However, the Uchiha stopped as he noticed Sasuke's hand twitch. Taking a couple steps back, Arashi watched as Sasuke's eyes regained focus.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Sasuke bellowed out as he leapt to his feet whilst producing a kunai. The genin looked around wildly before his eyes landed on a lightly smirking Arashi.

"YOU!" Sasuke bellowed. "THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Arashi shrugged.

"I placed you under a genjutsu of my sensei's design. It's supposed to make the victim relive their worst memory. She designed it after the Tsukuyomi, but instead of granting the caster complete control over the victim's five senses, it allows the caster to pull the victim's worst memory to the surface." said Arashi. "And it seemed to do it's job." Sasuke, however, continued to glare at Arashi.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth. Instead of answering, Arashi merely pointed at the lake. Continuing to glare at Arashi, Sasuke walked toward the edge of the lake and looked down at his reflection only for his eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates. Staring back at him from the water's surface wasn't his own onyx eyes, but rather a set of ruby red eyes with two tomoe circling the pupils.

"My... Sharingan?" asked Sasuke as he covered his right eye with his hand.

"You're welcome." said Arashi causing Sasuke to look back at his fellow Uchiha and see him walking away. "A word of warning, though." Arashi stopped and looked over his right shoulder at Sasuke.

"Until now, I never had a name for the face of the man whom killed my precious person, but now I do. Itachi Uchiha is mine to kill. I could care less about avenging a clan I never grew up in, but he took her away from me." said Arashi as his Sharingan glowed menacingly. "And the reason I'll be able to do this... is because I don't have much else to lose." With that said, Arashi made his way toward Tsunami's house as Sasuke glared back at him, determined to get to Itachi before Arashi.

-A few days later-

Arashi was in the woods putting the finishing touches on a jutsu that his sensei had left for him in a scroll. Wiping sweat off his brow, Arashi reached into his pocket, pulled out a soldier pill and ate it.

' _Think I finally got it down. The jutsu she made that was stronger than the Chidori, but still not as powerful as the Lightning Blade._ ' thought Arashi with some satisfaction.

"BIG BRO!" screamed a familiar voice causing Arashi to whip around in time to catch one Yukino as she barreled head first into him. Arashi was quite surprised as he felt Yukino cling to him in a manner that she rarely did. In fact, the last time she had clung to him like this was when she was five and she began asking about what had happened to her parents which, in turn, forced Arashi to reveal the truth of their demise to her.

"Yukino, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Arashi as he managed to pry the little girl off of him. Yukino looked up at him with panic filled eyes which worried Arashi even more.

"A-at the house... these bandits attacked the house. I think they were working for that G-Gato creep. They tried kidnapping Ms. Tsunami, Inari and me." said Yukino causing Arashi's eyes to widen.

"How did you get away? What happened to Tsunami and Inari." asked Arashi as he held the girl's shoulders.

"N-Naruto showed up. When he started fighting the bandits, I made a break for it." said Yukino. "I think the other's at the bridge are in danger, though!" Arashi nodded his head in understanding as he hugged his adopted little sister in an attempt to comfort her. Gaining a murderous look, Arashi released his hold on Yukino and made a shadow clone.

"Take Yukino back to the house and help Naruto if he needs it. After that, stay there and guard her, Tsunami and Inari until I either get back, or Kakashi arrives. Understand?" ordered Arashi.

"Yes sir!" saluted the clone before it picked Yukino up in a bridal carry. Nodding, Arashi turned and began walking away.

"W-where are you going, big bro?" asked a worried Yukino causing Arashi to stop. Looking over his shoulder, Arashi smiled at Yukino.

"To put an end to this. It's time the Land of Waves regains it's freedom." said Arashi. With that said, Arashi turned, pumped chakra into his legs and leapt into the trees as he made his way to the bridge.

-The Bridge-

Arriving at the bridge, Arashi looked to find Kakashi engaged in a fight with Zabuza and a large ice dome. As they continued to fight, Zabuza nailed Kakashi in the stomach and sent him careening over the side of the bridge before immediately turning and gunning at Sakura and Tazuna. Quickly creating a shadow clone, Arashi and his clone body flickered to the pair. Arashi quickly lifted Sakura in a bridal carry, surprising the pinkette in the process, while the clone grabbed Tazuna before both body flickered to the other side of bridge.

"A-Arashi?" asked a surprised Sakura as she looked up at the Uchiha. Arashi looked at the pinkette in his arms and offered a smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." said Arashi. "Yukino told me of how she felt that you guys needed help. You okay?" Blushing a bright red, Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, well." said Zabuza causing everyone's eyes to snap to him. "I see you finally showed up." Glaring at Zabuza, Arashi set Sakura down as his clone popped.

"Stay put." said Arashi as he glanced at Sakura before taking a few steps forward. "I'm not playing around this time. Your employer targeted my friends and sister. I take that very personally." Zabuza smirked under his mask.

"Shouldn't have gotten in the way then." said Zabuza. His glare turning murderous, Arashi made the cross shaped hand seal. A cloud of smoke erupted all around the bridge before dissipating to reveal several thousand Arashi shadow clones.

"Hn, it doesn't matter how many clones you create. In the end, you'll still die." said Zabuza. Immediately, all the Arashi shadow clones converged on Zabuza. The Hidden Mist rogue ninja brandished his sword before charging at a clone and cutting it down. He then grabbed another one and tossed it into several others. Looking toward a small group of clones, Zabuza saw them forming a few hand seals.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" shouted the clones as they blew large fireballs at Zabuza. The rogue mist ninja smirked beneath his bandages as he stabbed his sword into the ground and made a few hand seals.

"WATER STYLE: WATER WALL JUTSU!" shouted Zabuza as water rose from beneath the bridge and formed into a wall in front of the rogue ninja. The fireballs impacted the water wall causing steam to billow out and cloak the area in a heavy fog. Zabuza proceed to make more hand seals as water rose up from beneath the bridge.

"WATER STYLE: TWIN WATER DRAGONS JUTSU!" shouted Zabuza as the water formed into two dragons. The dragons let out mighty roars as they rocketed around the bridge destroying the remainder of Arashi's shadow clones. Clenching his teeth, Arashi jumped and leapt around the bridge dodging the twin water dragons as he wove hand seals.

' _I just need to buy time for Kakashi to get back onto the bridge._ ' thought Arashi. "FIRE STYLE: TWIN DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" The Uchiha quickly blew out two streams of fire that formed into fire dragons. The two fire dragons let out roars that shook the bridge before colliding with the two water dragons cancelling both jutsu out. Sakura watched in awe as Arashi kept Zabuza occupied whilst Tazuna whistled at the display.

' _Now where did that brat go?_ ' thought Zabuza as he looked around for Arashi. He was broken from his thoughts as he heard an electrical buzzing coming from behind him. Whipping around, Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw the Uchiha standing a good distance away with his right hand encased in lightning chakra that was crackling and shooting off waves of electricity all around him.

"This is my strongest jutsu." said Arashi as he looked at Zabuza with a glare. The Uchiha immediately zipped around the bridge at high speed faster than the untrained eye could keep up with. Zabuza's eyes widened as Arashi appeared in front of him and rammed the jutsu into the rogue ninja's stomach.

"INAZUMA!" shouted Arashi as lightning shot out all around Zabuza causing the Demon of the Hidden Mist to cry out in agony as he was electrocuted before an explosion erupted and clouded the two from sight. Once the smoke clear, it revealed Arashi standing before a scorch mark on the ground.

' _That was too easy. Where did he...?_ ' thought Arashi as he looked around for Zabuza. Looking toward Sakura and Tazuna, Arashi's eyes widened as he saw Zabuza racing toward them. Sakura, seeing Zabuza running toward herself and the bridge builder, quickly pulled out a kunai and held it up to defend herself and the old man. Just as Zabuza reached them and swung his sword, Arashi appeared between them and took the blow. Zabuza leapt back as blood sprayed out of Arashi's chest and the Uchiha fell onto his back. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as a pool of blood formed around Arashi's unmoving form.

"ARASHI!" screamed Sakura as she and Tazuna ran toward the fallen Uchiha. Ignoring the blood on the ground, Sakura dropped to her knees and looked at the wound only to cup her hands over her mouth. The wound ran from Arashi's right shoulder to his left hip and was deep enough that Sakura could see a glimpse of the boy's ribcage. Looking to his face, the pinkette saw that he had a blank expression on his face and his eyes were glazed over as they stared straight up at the sky, but saw nothing.

"BASTARD!" exclaimed Tazuna as he turned to face Zabuza with a hateful glare. "He was just a kid! He didn't deserve to die, you sonuvabitch!" Zabuza merely cackled menacingly.

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way then. In the ninja world the strong survive and the weak perish. That's how it's always been and always will be." said Zabuza. Sakura looked toward Zabuza with a murderous glare. Noticing this, Zabuza smirked.

"You can glare at me all you want, but his life became forfeit when he moved in the way of my attack." said Zabuza as he swung his executioner blade causing the blood on it to splatter across the ground. He then pointed it at Sakura and Tazuna.

"Now it's time to die, old man." said Zabuza. Standing up, Sakura moved in front of Tazuna and held up her kunai. Zabuza, seeing this, chuckled.

"And what do you think you'll be able to do? You're just a little girl who doesn't deserve to be called a kunoichi." said Zabuza. Pulling out a few kunai, Zabuza tossed them at Sakura. The pinkette used her own kunai to deflect the incoming kunai, but a couple of them caught her on the arms and cheek.

"A real kunoichi whom actually has trained would be able to deflect those kunai with ease." said Zabuza. Suddenly, the air became thick and hard to breathe as a feeling of dread and evil permeated the air. All of sudden, Zabuza was sent flying back by a jaw shattering punch. Sakura's and Tazuna's eyes widened as they saw Arashi standing with his back to them and an outstretched left fist. Tazuna looked back at where Arashi had been laying to see only a pool of blood. Sakura noticed something strange about Arashi, though. He was standing which meant he was very much alive to her relief, but he had red chakra swirling around him.

"Arashi...?" asked Sakura. The Uchiha's shoulders twitched before he turned to face Sakura causing the pinkette's eyes to widen further. Arashi's hair was wilder, his nails had grown slightly longer and resembled claws, his canine teeth were longer and resembled fangs, but his eyes were what slightly frightened her. His right eye was no longer in it's Sharingan form and instead both his eyes' iris were blood red whilst the pupils were slits.

Sakura watched as the gash on his chest seemed to close and stitch itself together without leaving so much as a scar making it seem like he wasn't injured in the slightest.

" **Sa... ku... ra...** " said Arashi.

"Well, well." said Zabuza's voice drawing everyone's attention toward the downed rogue ninja. Picking himself up, Zabuza rubbed his jaw as he looked over at the transformed Arashi.

"You should be dead from that attack, but instead you've healed near instantaneously." said Zabuza eliciting an animalistic growl from Arashi. "I know what you are. You're a human sacrifice. A JINCHURIKI!" Sakura gained a questioning look as she looked between Arashi and Zabuza.

' _Jinchuriki?_ ' thought Sakura. Arashi let out another animalistic growl as he hunched over so he was on all fours.

" **I'm ending this here... AND NOW!** " shouted Arashi as he glared down Zabuza.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UltimaShishigawa: Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! Be on the lookout for chapter 4 coming soon! Peace, I'm out!


End file.
